raulzarfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Diccionario Subnormal
El diccionario subnormal es el diccionario de la lengua subnormal. Cada vez se le agregan mas palabras: A * Aaaaa aea: Esa palabra se usa para los gritos en loquendo. Ejemplo: Mierdaaaaaaaaaa aea * Abé: Personito que te cuenta cosas. Ejemplo: Abé, cuantamé. * Aeroparangaricutirimicuaro: Avión para gente subnormal. * Afear: Es cuando vuelves feo a algo o alguien. Ejemplo: Vamos a afear a Raúl para que se vea mas feo de lo que ya es. * Afro: Es el pelo de arbusto, muy usado entre los subnormales y en los 70's. * Afufué: Nombre abreviado de una persona que se llama Uwuwewewe Onyetenwewe Ugweuhem Ossas. * Aguacate: Comida subnormal. * Agugutata: Es el lenguaje de los bebés. * Ah: Gemido sepzy o expresión rikolina. Ejemplo: Ah si mami ke riko. Sinónimos: Oh, Uh. * Ajo: Comida que huele a sobaco. * Akka 47: Arma rikolina para matar en el Call of Duty. * Amor: Algo difícil de conseguir. * Anal-gésico: Medicina. El nombre lo dice todo. * An0: Agujero del c***. Ejemplo: Tu an0. Sinónimo: C***, Trasero, Rabo. * April Fools: Día de los inocentes en Subnormales Unidos y en el internet, el cual se celebra el 1 de abril. * Aquí les bailo yo: Frase que sirve para decir cuando estas a punto de bailar una cumbia sepzy. * Ass: Lo anterior pero en inglés. * Atontar: Es cuando haces tonto algo o alguien. Ejemplo: Vamos a atontar a Raúl mas de lo que ya está. * Ay: Expresión de dolor. B * Ban: Cuando usas hacks, eso es lo que te pasa por imbécil. * Banana: Fruta blandita que se pela. * Baño: Lugar con pocetas donde puedes hacer muchas cosas recreativas. * Batata: Primos lejanos de las Patatas. * Batracio: Cosa que es una cosa que es una cosa waterfak. * BBVA: Banco Provincial. * Bean: Frijol en inglés. También es el apellido de Mr. Frijol digo Mr. Bean. * Bejetita: Llutuvher que juega musho maincra. * Benito: Nombre pendejo de gente pendeja. * Bffff: Expresión que no se que significa porque soy pendejo. * Bkontakthe: Red social rusa que nadie conoce pero que aparece para compartir en los videos de Youtube. * BMO: Personaje de Hora de Aventura que es un robot. * Bobo: Lo que es Raúl. * Bonifacio: Nombre muy común en en mundo subnormal. * Bravo: El apellido de Johnny Bravo. * BTT: Abreviatura de Batata. * Bu: Expresión que se usa para asustar a alguien. * By: Por en ingles. Ejemplo: This video is edited by Bejetita. * Bzz: Vibración, ya sea de un tefónolo o de otra cosa. C * Caca: Pedazo de mierda que puede variar como la diarrea. Sinónimo: Mierda, mojón, pupú. * Cacahuate: Comida típica de Mojonlandia. * Calvito: Persona sin cabello como Baldi. * Can: Perro waterfak. * Cani: Reggaetonero de mierda que es malandro y se arrecha y te roba y te coge y te mata. * Cat: Perro en francés. * CC: Doble C. También es el nombre de una técnica para algo que no debo decir porque sino viene la polipopo. * CD: Disco muy usado antes para piratería pero ya nadie usa esa berg*. * Chancla: Arma muy letal que solo las madres saben manejar, y es mortal. * Chancla Voladora: Lo mismo que la chancla pero esta es peor porque vuela. * Chavo: Niño mexicano. * Cheese: Kesito en inglés. * Chicha: Bebida zukulentha que preparan en Pobrezuela. * CHKN: Juego de mierda sobre pollos. * Chu Chu: Sonido que hace Thomas. * Chucky: Muñeco diabólico que mata gente si te lo compras pero aun así lo venden porque a los vendedores solo les importa el dinero. * Ci: "Si" en lenguaje cani. * CJ: Personaje nigga del GTA. También es una tipa nube de Un Show Mas. * Clorax: Producto de limpieza muy usado en los memes. * Clorito: Si digo que es viene la polipopo. * Cloro: Lo mismo que el Clorax pero menos subnormal. * C mamo: Cuando te mamaste we. * C mamut: La misma vaina pero con otro nombre. * Coco: Donde te dan cocotazos en el cráneo. * Cocotazo: Cuando golpeas a alguien con un coco. * Compiuter: Máquina perfecta para el gaming y emular juegos, también sirve para guardar tu colección de packs rikolinos. Sinónimos: Ordenador, PC. * C*ño: Palabra que si dices tu madre te pega con la Chancla Voladora. * CPU: Pieza de una compiuter muy ezensihal para su funcionamiento. * CQ: Serie de televisión de televisa de hace años sobre la secundaria. * Crack: Es el nombre de una droga, o es una persona increíble, o es lo que necesitas para piratear Windows. * CS:GO: Juego de pislotas muy popular en los gamers en el cual se hacen torneos. * Culo: No voy a decir lo que es. * Culto: Es una persona con conocimiento expansivo y que utiliza palabras raras para expresarse. Ejemplo: Yo no. También puede significar un grupo de rituales. * Cumbia: Baile sepzy que bailan los marcianitos y sobre todo el Marcianito Cumbiero. * CVG: Cosa venezolana que yo no se que es. * Cyber: Lugar donde hay muchas PC's y pagas por usarlas. * Cybercafé: Es un lugar donde sirven únicamente café. * Cyborg: Humano mitad robot como en Los Jóvenes Titanes. D * Dark: Versión alterna u oscura de una persona. * Day: Noche en inglés porque soy pendejo. * Ded: Morido. * Dee Dee: Hermana de Dexter. * Deigamer: Youtuber ke lla nho jhuega maikrrah i phor hezo devem serar zu kanhal. (okno es broma me gusta el contenido de Deigamer) * Derp: Retrasito pambisito. * Descuaragingarse: Caerse como pendejo como un ragdoll. * Desparacuaragingarse: Variación de descuaragingarse. * Diarrea: Lo mismo que la caca solo que es una variable, la diferencia es que esta es mas espesa y hasta a veces es líquida. * Die: Vivo porque soy mongolo. * Dignidad: Es algo que hoy en día se pierde fácilmente. * Dinero: Lo que no hay en Pobrezuela. * Dodo: Supuesta ave extinta hace muchos años como cerca del nacimiento de Raúl en 2004 a.C. * Dog: Gato en Portugués. * DS: Consola pasada de generación con la cual actualmente no puedes hacer nada y difícilmente la pirateas así que estamos jodidos y si te quieres comprar uno no lo hagas porque no vale la pena. (Y los juegos son una mierd*). * DSi: El mismo producto pero con otro nombre. * Dumbo: Elefante con las orejas gigantes que me recuerda a alguien con cabeza hexagonal. * DVD: Lo mismo que el CD pero con otro nombre. * DY: Life Hacks que te ayudan en tu life. E * EA: Compañía de juegos como FOFA 18. * Ecchi: Semi-Nopor de dibujitos. * Ecuipo: Es cuando dos o mas personas se hacen aliados. Sinónimo: Team. * Ed: Personaje de Ed, Edd y Eddy. * Edd: Igual que el anterior. * Eddy: Igual que los anteriores. * Efe: Compañía de helados rikolinos. * Egg: Buevbo en inglés. * Eggman: Hombre buevbo, enemigo de Sonic. * Emo: Persona muy blanca que se viste de negro y se pinta el pelo. * Ermenejildo: Persona waterfak con nombre waterfak y es muy waterfak. * Encantado de conocerte: Frase que se usa para cuando conoces a un desconocido el cual el desconocido deja de ser desconocido y pasa a ser conocido el desconocido que ahora es conocido el desconocido. * Enmoridiado: Persona que está moridia. * España: País donde se juega mainkrah y Fortnite. * ET: Alienígena subnormal con cara de retrasado y habla como pendejo. * Ex: Cuando ella no te quiere. * Exacto: Cuando es inexacto oknoqueestoyhaciendoconmividakillmeokno. F * Fan: Ventilador en inglés. * Fart: Aire comprimido. * Fb: Abreviatura de Twitter porque soy pendejo. * Feo: Lo que es Raúl. * Fffffff: Cuando soplas a los cartuchos de la NES porque no sirven porque Nintendo hace productos de mala calidad y solo les importa el dinero y les vale madres sus personajes (okno es broma). * Filia: Persona u objeto que te sigue hasta tu habitación. Ejemplo: Tu tío. * Firulais: Persona o cosa desconocido pero que es subnormal. * FM: Emisora de radio como la emisora subnormal. * Fobia: Miedo feo a algo o alguien, como alturafobia, payasofobia o espaciospequeñosfobia. * Fox: Zorro en inglés, también es un canal de televisión donde pasan Los Simpson. * Foxy: Personaje que te aparece por las noches. * FPS: Algo muy importante para los gamers, ya que FPS significa "fotogramas por segundo", osea la velocidad del juego y cuantos fotogramas se muestran por segundo. * Fuego: Algo frío que si lo tocas te congelas. * FX: Canal de televisión que es como Fox pero mas caca. G * Gaga: Apellido de la cantante Lady Caca. * Gamer: Persona que ama los videojuegos. Su rutina diaria es: Jugar, Comer, Dormir. * Gas: Sinónimo de Pedo, Peo. Vapor que te sale por atrás. * Gay: Persona que está leyendo esto. * Gemido: Reacción rikolina que tienen las personas. * GG: Expresión que representa risa, se pronunciaría yi yi. * Gloria: También es algo que hoy en día se pierde fácilmente. * Gmod: Abreviatura del juego Garry's Mod. * Gol: Expresión que se grita cuando hacen punto en el basket. * GTA: Juego muy pacífico donde no pasa nada malo y es apto para todo público. * Gucci: Compañía waterfak. * Gucci Gang: Algo que no se pero repiten mucho. * Gym: Lugar al que la gente no va que sirve para sudar como puerco. * Gymnasio: Lo mismo que lo anterior pero mas largo porque nos quieren complicar la vida. H * H: Letra que suena mas que todas las demás. * Habbo: Juego online que yo te recomiendo mucho. * Harry: Primer nombre del personaje del brujo llamado Harry el Popote. * Hat: Sombrero en idioma gringo. * Havana: Capital de Cuba y canción de Camila Cabello. * Hedor: Es cuando no te bañas por flojo. * Hello: Ohlah. * Help: Cuando necesitas que te ayuden pero en Estados Unidos. * Hentai: Nopor de dibujitos. * Hi: Ohlah otrabe. * Hip Hop: Música que se baila bailándose. * Hitler: Persona con bigote de maincra. * HP: Compañía registrada que se dedica a fabricar impresoras de muy buena calidad. * HQ: Abreviación de High Quality, que significa buena calidad. I * IA: Inteligencia Artificial en los videojuegos. * ID: Identifiqueichon muy usada por traficantes y turistasz. * Illuminati: Dorito con un ojo y es verde, el cual te secuestra para que no digas nada de su conspireichon. * Inteligencia: Es lo que no posee Raúl. * Internet: Zerbhizio güev en el que puedes visitar y crear páginas, como el nopor. * Internet Explorer: Navegador que va mas lento que tu culo cuando no puedes cagar. * IP: Código con el que los hackers te destruien la compiuter. * IT: Payaso feo que te zekhuestrah, te robvah, the mata y te bihola. * Iuc: Expresión de asco. J * Ja: Cuando te ries. * Ja Ja: Cuando te ries pero de verdad. * Ja Ja Ja: Cuando te ries pero mas fuerte. * Jalar: Cuando halas algo que mal escribidoh. * Jamón: Comida rikolina hecha con panchos. * Japón: El mejor país del mundo, gracias a su cultura, basada principalmente en videojuegos y cultura pop. En el se encuentran muchas lolis y waifus rikolinas. * Jaque Mate: Expresión que significa que te jodiste en el ajedrez. * Javier: Nombre random. * Jazz: Musica sepzy. * JDT: Abreviatura de "Jodete". * Jeb: Desarrolador actual de Roblox digo de maincra. * Jeep: Karro subnormal ke es um karro. * Jefe: Persona que te hace la vida imposible en tu empleo, hasta que le pasas tu renuncia en la cara y consigues un empleo que se hace mayor que ese y lo dejas en bancarrota por imbécil. Ejemplo: Jefe en pañales. * Jei: Gay pero mal hEhtzkhryhVýdhOH. * Jet: Koza ke te impulsa a vuelar mientras cantas Vuela Vuela. * Jeva: Mujer en Pobrezuela. * Jimena: Señora subnormal random de nombre random y que es random. * Jinete: Señor que monta a caballo como a Jesús okno. * JJ: Es como GG (yi yi) pero este es ji ji. * Job: Trabajo con el que te pagan una miseria en inglés. * Job Simulator: Simulador de trabajo, es realista pero a diferencia del otro, en este no ganas nada de dinero por lo que es una perdida de tiempo el cual pudo haber sido valioso que pendejada okno. * Jodedor: Persona que manda a alguien al carajo. * Joder: Cuando te jodiste (best definition ever). * Jodete: Cuando te piden que te vayas al carajo. * Jodido: Cuando ya te fuiste al carajo. * Joe: Nombre gringo khe se pronuncia "llou". * Joel: Otro nombre waterfak. * John: Apellido del Papa John. * Joke: Broma pesada que te hacen en el april fools. * José: Nombre paparamericanopatatawaterfakpudinnosequé y es muy común en el planeta marte digo tierra. * Joy: Buebvitoh Kinder Joy. * JP: Copia barata de HP okno. También es un youtuber de ahvlah yshpanha. * Jr: Pequeño, abreviatura de Junior. * Juan: Nombre muy común que no tiene nada que ver con lo subnormal pero aun así está aquí porque yolo watefock. * Juana: Lo mismo que el anterior pero mujer o travesti okno. * Jubilación: Cuando ya no tienes que trabajar mas y aun así ganas dinero pero no te sirve de nada ya que eso es a la tercera edad cuando ya no puedes hacer las cosas que hacias antes pero no pasa nada porque la próxima generación de abuelos va a ser gamer okno la siguiente a la próxima que carajos y se nota que me pica el culo equis de. * Judías: Frijoles dulces (pucha no que asco okno). * Judío: Persona odiada por Hitler. * Juego: Game en español okno. * Jugo: Bebida líquida con sabor a frutas o a cocholate. * Juicio: Muela que te juzga y te condena y te pena y te encarcela y te encierra y te mata (khe carajo). * Julio: Mes y niño subnormal de cabeza cuadrada. * Jump: Saltar en los videojuegos que esten en inglés. * Junio: Mes anterior a Julio oksi okno. * Jurado: Personas que te juzgan por ser bueno o feo. * Justicia: Lo que no hay en Pobrezuela. K * Kaka: Kosa ke güele mal. * En construcción...Categoría:Idiomas Categoría:Diccionarios Categoría:Listas Categoría:Ficticios